


Cold Hands(Chinese Translation)

by Kaito15



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Absolutely Filthy Disgusting Levels of Fluff, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito15/pseuds/Kaito15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【授权翻译】 Reese uses Finch as a hand-warmer, much to Finch's indignation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands(Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

> 原文链接http://archiveofourown.org/works/2461205 原作者theraisingirl  
> 授权见原文下评论  
> Oh wow, you absolutely may! Yes, please send a link, that way I can link to it from here and everyone can read the version that works best for them. Thank you so much!

——————————————————————————————————  
已经进入冬天，十月底的天气又湿又冷。万圣节那天下了雪，路上到处都是混浊的污雪水。  
Reese十分敬业地来到图书馆，一手端着托盘，上面放着咖啡和Finch的煎绿茶，另一只手则拿着装有甜甜圈的盒子。他没有戴手套——事实上他讨厌戴手套——他的手指因为寒冷而发疼。  
“Good morning, Mr. Reese,” Finch边说边点了点头，拿走煎绿茶。他几乎立即投入到了监视工作中，他看起来十分温暖、舒适。Reese脸上划过一抹微笑。  
“Good morning, Finch,”他看似随意的答道，转到Finch背后，微微向前倾斜，好像试图偷看Finch在干些什么。他发现Finch与他见过的所有其他程序员不同——并不介意被人这样靠近。  
他伸出手，把他冰凉的手指放在了Finch的后颈上。  
Finch猛地一惊，短促的叫了一声。声音有些尖锐，像是被吓到了。这是Reese听过的Finch发出的最不得体的声音了。Reese止不住的笑起来，这太有趣了。  
Finch转过椅子，瞪着Reese，眼神中带着气愤和难以置信。  
“Finch,” Reese回答道。他试着好好说话，但他藏不住他声音里带着的笑意。Finch审视般的盯着他，然后又变成一副完美的扑克脸，转过身，继续工作。  
Reese的手依旧停留在Finch的后颈。  
——————————————————————————————————  
第二天清晨，当Reese踏进图书馆，他看到通常放甜甜圈的地方放着一副手套。Reese拿起手套，做工精良，柔软的黑色皮革和内衬能让他的手保持温暖舒适。他把甜甜圈放到桌子上，把手套装进外衣口袋里。  
“谢谢你，Finch，”他说，Finch点点头，“我们有新号码了, Mr. Reese.”  
他们开始了工作。  
——————————————————————————————————  
Reese有些愧疚，但他仍然没有戴上手套。他知道戴手套自有好处，但他从来不喜欢戴。即便是最合适的手套，也让他的手变得臃肿、笨拙，感觉不到他正在做的事。他是个敏感的人，他喜欢触碰实物的感觉。  
同时，他找到了一个逗Finch的好方法。  
他把手套折好放在口袋里以备不时之需。但他每天都还是冰凉着手来到图书馆，一来就把手放到Finch的脖子上，悄悄第把手指伸入衣领下的温暖区域。  
第一个星期过后，Finch开始纵容他员工的奇怪的行为，虽然有时候他觉得还是有必要用眼神责怪一下。  
在纽约漫长的冬季，他发现他开始有些期待每天早上Reese的例行行为。甜甜圈，一杯热茶，和冰凉的触感。有时候Reese会扯出一个笑容，然后移开手指，但有时Finch讲解案件细节时，他会停留在那儿，冷，慢慢变为凉，最后变得跟身体一样温暖。  
——————————————————————————————————  
比起冬天来得迅猛且令人措不及防，夏天来得温和而又平缓。Finch脱下了西装外套，穿着马甲走进图书馆。而Reese在这种天气早已解开袖口，把袖子卷到手肘。  
这个早晨，甜甜圈按时出现在桌子上，Finch的煎绿茶也如同往常一样在他的手里，但是Reese的手指并未放在Finch的颈后。当然，外面很温暖，Reese的手并不会变得冰冷，至少这几个月都不会。  
Finch告诉自己这是好事，他再也不用忍受每天早上Reese冰凉的手指放在他脖子上了。他坚决地认为自己一点也不想念那种感觉。  
他的表情一定出现了一瞬间的恍惚，因为Reese拿甜甜圈的时候奇怪的看了他一眼。Finch决定忽略Reese（眼神中）暗示的疑问，拿起甜甜圈咬了一口。  
第二天早上，当他感受到脖子后面那熟悉的冰冷的感觉时，惊讶的差点从椅子上滑下来。他转过身震惊的看着Reese.  
“你在干嘛？”  
Reese露出一个大大的龙猫笑。  
“Sorry,Finch,”Reese停顿了一会，仿佛是在讨好。“拿着这些东西从咖啡店走过来的时候我的手又变冷了。”  
Finch紧紧抿着嘴，盯着他足有五秒钟，然后他松懈下来，露出无可奈何的微笑。他转过身继续工作，身体微微向后倾斜，想感受一下Reese手指的温度。然而在Finch的衬衣领子下，Reese的手指已经十分温暖。


End file.
